User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Omni Lord Hierarchy Decklists - Part 4: THE HERO
Hello my little underlings, friends, and...whatver you want to be, really. I am sorry I am a little late on the new decklist posts, so...I have a little treat for you this time. And that treat is that you get TWO decklists for the price of one~! Sounds good? Good. ...What, you wonder if I have anything else to add? No, Raijin, now you are just being silly. These people do not care how you are doing or if you have anything important on your mind. Just get to the decklists. Let us start off with the one deck that EVERYONE is suddenly playing, after the anime showcased their new ace-in-the-hole. The issue with Darkhero right now is actually an interesting one. One of their best cards is their searcher, But He is of the Lowest Rank that prox off of having your Size 1 and lower monsters destroyed...but their better Size 1s return themselves to the hand. So...this is a bit of a problem indeed. So, being the indecisive sob that I am, I tried to make it work by incorperating the best of both worlds, because I feel like this kinda deck can work while keeping the actual image. If you want to focus on the returning monsters, then you can still use the searcher, because the current state of the game has quite a lot of counter destruction (Fifth Omni, Black Dergs, etc). Damage Control is actually a really really good card in Darkhero decks, mostly because your hand will most likely always have some exess cards you can use. Hideout for instance is dead once you have another on the field. Returning monsters to your hand and drawing cards each turn kinda does that. More-so if you run Sneak Judgement instead of Shadow Requiem in these decks. Schwarz, we all love him. He is there to pave the way so you can pull off your win con: Mukuro combined with Infinity Death Crest. What more is there really to say about our lovable Anti-Hero bunch? The deck is a hyper aggresive rush deck, and that is what Darkhero will always be, and dont we all love them for that? Not just because the deck suddenly got an Omni Lord, right? ...Right? ....... Oh screw you then, meta sheep. D| For this article's double feature, I made sure to include another new face with Captain Answer in his Overlord Form! Now, a lot of people would just give up on the original Captain Answer and forego him over his Final Mode...however, I have my own reason for actually including him: The option of potentially having two double attacking monsters by your side, and still having the option to run more monsters with them. To use him, I included the appropriate support card for our masked hero. Not to mention that Captain Answer is free to call in the first place. Not that gauge would be a problem since we have Commander Gale and Hyper Energy to use... This Answer deck aims to not only have an explosive final turn by using Emergency Launch, but until you get there, the deck has defensive options to stall the opponent out long enough to get to that point. Mach Braver and the defense of Captain Answer will allow you to reach that point. The deck also runs Decker Drum "SD" which by all intents and purpose is a kinda broken card, in the fact you use him to first ping your opponent for 1, and then you can just counter sack him to destroy a monster while allowing your Transformed copy of Answer to attack. Do not forget that Call can search for your Hyper Energy copies. It is kinda important. Silbarrier needs no explaining. Drawing cards is good. While Hero World in general is kinda...boring when it comes to actual gameplay, I hope these decks are tasteful enough for even Hero World haters to want to give them a try. Category:Blog posts